Graphics processing units (GPUs) are optimized for triangle rendering and not well-suited for rendering of volumetric effects. Certain conventional techniques provide for filling of volume using a fluid dynamics simulation where the entire volume has to be processed, which limits such techniques to only those volumes that can be affordably stored and processed. These conventional simulation techniques are different from directly-authored effects and lack in direct artistic control that is valued by artists and designers.